


Cuerpo y mente

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: Captivity, Desire, F/M, Ficlet, Shame
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: No había aun tenido éxito de desprenderse de aquel deseo casi adolescente que había sentido cuanto la había vista la primera vez, aun miraba sus pasos y no podía quitar de pensar cuanto hermosa era.
Relationships: Orihara Maya/Takagi Fujimaru





	Cuerpo y mente

**Cuerpo y Mente**

Era sofocante.

Era sofocante la sensación de ser en esa estancia con ella.

Sabía que a la THIRD-i estaban escuchando, sabía que habrían llegados pronto a salvarlo por esa situación, pero no podía evitar de sentirse nervoso.

No había aun tenido éxito de desprenderse de aquel deseo casi adolescente que había sentido cuanto la había vista la primera vez, aun miraba sus pasos y no podía quitar de pensar cuanto hermosa era.

Sabía que era una asesina, caray, la había vista muy bien en ese video, en medio de toda esa muerte, pero no podía dar órdenes tan precisos a su cuerpo.

No podía impedir a si mismo de pensar cuanto le sería gustado poderla tocar y ser tocado, cuanto le sería gustado descubrir cosa se sentía con esos dedos estrechos alrededor de sí mismo, solo por una vez, y estaba seguro que lo habría gustado demasiado.

Lo pensó, aunque cuando la vio impugnar la pistola contra de él.

Tenía miedo de Orihara Maya, tenía miedo de ella porque era una asesina, y la deseaba porque era una mujer, porque era hermosa, porque la había deseada desde el principio y su cuerpo no había borrado esa quisiera.

Cuando oyó la puerta abrirse cerró sus ojos.

Su mente era sosegada por ser finalmente fuera de peligro.

Su cuerpo iba a conservar vivo el ardiente deseo de sentir las manos de Orihara Maya tocarlo.


End file.
